Never thought I would
by tripod967
Summary: When young Neila is found and rescued on a beach by Katara, will she join the avatar and help him, or join Zuko.. or Azula? What if shes chooses right but gets taken prisner.. again? Is the fire nation goiing to get the secret hiding waterbender? Or will the avatar help her out? Zuko and OC love story.
1. Chapter 1

"Take the traitor to her new cell." Princess Azula says sitting on her make shift throne. Two guards grab the young prisner and haul her away. _I always get what I want._ Azula laughs in her in. It wasnt long before there was yelling ,

"Princess Azula the prisner escaped." A guard yells running away. The young princess jumps up chasing after the guard. As they make it to the deck, they see the prisner launching herself into the freezing waters of one the most soutern oceans.

"Princess-"

"Leave her, if she wants to die let her." _Stupid water bending peasant._ She thinks glaring at the slow rising bubbles.

"Princess are we still in route to the fire nation?" The captain asks after a bow.

"Yes, i need to consult with my father." Azula smiles walking away.

* * *

The young waterbender bends herself to the frozen shore. Sighing gratefully she drags herself onto the cold ice. She gasps for air choking out all that liquid in her lungs. And without a thought about being captured again she falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Aha the traitor confesses, warriors away from the enemy, the foreigner is banished from our village." Sokka says,

"Sokka your making a mistake." Katara exclaims.

"No. Im keeping my promise from dad, im protecting you from threats like him." Sokka points at the young boy,

"Aang is not our enemy." Katara says trying to convince her thick headed brother.

"Cant you see, Aangs brought us something we havent had in a long time, fun-"

"Fun? We cant fight fire benders with fun." Sokka cuts of hisi sister,

"You should try it sometime." Aang smiles,

"Get out of our village now." Sokka commandes.

"Grandmother please, dont let Sokka do this." katara begs.

"Katara you knew going on that ship was forbidden Sokka is right, I think its best if the airbender leaves." The old woman agrees with her oldest grandchild.

"Fine, then im banshed too." Katara exclaims grabbing Aang and pulling him away.

"Where do you think your going?" Sokka yells after them,

"To find a waterbender, Aang is taking me to the northpole." Katara says, still pulling the young airbender.

"I am? Great." Aang smiles,

"Katara, would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?" Sokka questions softer.

"Katara I dont want to come between you and your family." Aang says walking towards Appa,

"So your leaving the south pole? This is goodbye?" Katara asks sadly.

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me, " Aang smiles,

"But where will you go?" Katara asks,

"I guess I'll go back home and look for the airbenders.. Wow I havent cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that." He says,

"It was nice meeting everyone." Aang says to the small crowd.

"Lets see your bison fly now airboy." Sokka crosses his arms.

"Come on Appa you can do it. Yip yip." Aang smiles,

"Yea I thought so." Sokka smirks, a little girl crys out and runs towards Aang,

"Aang dont go, I'll miss you." She says, Aang looks down sadly.

"I'll miss you too." He says looking over at Katara,

"Come on boy." Aang sighs, Appa starts walking away slowly.

* * *

After Katara walked away, she went to her little hide out, behind the village, where the ice breaks offand is met with water, she sighs angrily throwing a huge wave, and continues her walk, _stupid, stubborn water bending._ She rubs her arms looking forward but pauses when she sees a figure, the figure is engulfed in water and starts to fall back into the deeper waters, Katara throws her hands out stopping the waters desent. She rushes forward sliding to her knees in front of the girl who chokes on the liquid that just entered her lungs. Katara cautiously and as carefully as she can bends the water from the girls lungs, her eyes flutter open weakly she looks up at Katara,

"Im Katara, whats your name?" Katara whispers.

"Neila." She whispers closing her eyes. Katara panics but relaxes when she sees Neila still breathing. Ho_w am i suppose to get her back to the village?_ she asks herself thoughtfully

* * *

Appa grumbles and Aang nods,

"Yea I liked her too." He mumbles, then gasps hearing the creaking noise, looking between the fire nation ship and the village,

"The village." He mumbles.

* * *

"Just stay here, the village is under attack. But you will be fine, we will protect you. I promise, just stay here." Katara says tossing another blanket on Neila and running out.

* * *

"If I come with you do you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asks the young scarred prince, who nods. Two gaurds step forward, behind Aang giding him forward.

"No! Aang dont do this!" Katara begs,

"Its alright Katara." Aang nods,

"Take care of Appa for me till I get back." he calls over his shoulder disappearing into the huge ship.

* * *

"We have to go after that ship Sokka, Aang saved our tribe, notw we have to save him-"

"Katara I-"

"Why cant you realize hes on our side? If we dont save him no one will. I know you dont like Aang but we-"

"Katara are you going to talk all day, or are you coming with me?" Sokka asks, cutting off his sisters rampage,

"Sokka!" Katara embraces her older borther,

"Get in we're going to save your boyfriend." Sokka says,

"Hes not my-''

"Whatever." Sokka shrugs.

"What do you two think your doing?"

* * *

"Take the avatar to prisen hold, and take this to my quarters." Prince Zuko says handing his uncle the staff, and walking away.

"Hey do you mind taking this to his quarters for me." The old general asks handing the staff away.

* * *

"Mind if I come along?" Neila asks running on the water alongside the giant bison.

"Hop on!" Katara smiles holding ou ther hand, but Neila doesnt take it, instead she uses a jet of water to boost her up.

"How did you..?" Katara asks.

"I'll explain, one day." Neila smiles back.

"What was i thtat kid said? Yee-ha? Wa-hoo? uh.. Yip-yip?" Sokka says not paying attention to the passanges in the front. Then the giant bison jumps into the sky.

* * *

"My staff!" Aang smiles running in through the open door.

"Looks like I underestimated you," The firebending prince says, shutting the door.

* * *

"Look there he is!" Sokka says pointing.

"Yea! But look theres prince  
Zuko!" Neila exclaims.

"Who is- oh.." Katara mumbles, sadly.

* * *

"Aang! No, Aang. Aang!" Katara screams, as the airbender falls deep into the water. The airbender doesnt stay down long, instead he shoots out of the water, with a huge vortex under him, propelling him forward, he lands on the deck and knocks three guards over the edge including the prince. _Zuko! _The young waterbender Neila, may not like the prince, but she wasnt to sure if he deserved to die for this.

"Did you see what he just did?!" Katara exclaims happily,

"Now that was some waterbending." Sokka agrees,

"Seriously! I cant even do that." Neila nods. Appa lands on the wide deck, and the three teens jump off the bison, and over to the little airbender.

"He Katara, hey Sokka. Thanks for coming." Aang mumbles,

"Well... I couldnt let you have all the glory." Sokka shrugs.

"I dropped my stalf." Aang sighs looking away,

"Got it!" Sokka jumps up, and runs the other way. But as he grabs it so does the prince. He quickly taps the princes head a few times before he lets it go and laughs,

"HA! Thats from the water tribe!" He yells, laughing hard.

Neila struggles as shes dragged down the hall ways of the hige warship. Shes thrown into a room and the door shuts and locks. Leaving her trapped.

Katara pushes Aang up unto Appa, and turns to face the three swordsman, she picks up and throws it backwards, icing Sokka's feet,

"Katara!" He yells. Katara turns around quickly, doing the same thing and freezing the soliders.

"Hurry up Sokka." Katara calls climbing Appa,

"Im just a guy with a boomerang.. I didnt ask for all this flying.. and magic!" He mumbles to himself.

"Yip-yip! Yip-yip!" Sokka yells running up Appa's tail. Appa takes flight quickly gaining speed,

Sokka and Katara stare as the prince and his uncle shoot a huge fireblast at them. Aang jumps up smacking the fireball into the frozen moutains, making an avalanche. That covers Zuko's ship.

"Great work." Sokka sighs.

* * *

"Dig the ship out and follow them... as soon as your done with that." Zuko adds after a few seconds.

* * *

"I dont know I just sort of did it." Aang shrugs answering Katara's question honestly.

"Why didnt you tell us you were the avatar?" Katara asks, slightly confused. Its silent for a minute as Aang thinks,

"Because... I never wanted to be." Aang looks away sadly.

* * *

After fifteen minutes, the ship was dug out and the men were unfroze, and pulled from the water.

"Prince Zuko. We have something to show you." A solider says stepping forward, he moves to the side, revealing two more guards, and in between them was the black haired water bender, Zuko's eyes widen and a small smile grows on his face.

* * *

"Oh no." Katara whispers, Aang and Sokka both look at the young girl, worry in their eyes.

"What is it?" Aang asks turning back to look at his friend,

* * *

"How long has the avatar been around." The prince asks his new prisner, who smirks looking up at him,

"You should know you saw the light..." then she smiles,

"But.. so did Azula." Zuko's eye twitches and he tenses, clenching his jaw, and the young water bender chuckles knowing she hit a nerve.

"Take the prisner to her new _room_." Zuko commands turning away. The guards each grab an arm dragging the girl back into the metal ship. Iroh approaches his nephew slowly, stroking his beard thoughtfuly.

"What does this mean?" Zuko whispers looking down.

"It just means we have to be more careful." Iroh nods walking away, leaving his nephew to think. _Azula knows too. but she doesnt have what i have... leverage._

* * *

"I promised her! I promised we would protect her. Now shes a prisner on our crazy, firebending enemys ship.!" Katara exclaims, angrily at herself for being so stupid.

"Katara your going to love this." Sokka smiles,

"Sokka not now." Katara yells, throwing out her arms,

"OK fine.. hey Aang you wanna help me save Neila?" Sokka smirks leaning back.

"Sure." Aang perks up,

"Sokka." Katara smiles hugging her brother, once again.

"OK so.. you know how Zuko's ship was damaged just now? You know what that means? Hes going to have to dock somewhere..."

* * *

"Prince Zuko."

"What?" Zuko snaps, still mad about Azula.

"The prisner, we had to lock her in a room. Shes a powerful waterbender.. we had to knock her out-"

"You-" Zuko pauses nodding.

"Powerful waterbender." he mumbles,

"Wasnt she wearing fire nation clothes?'' He asks turning to look at the solider.

"Uh.. yes. But.."

"Good work." Zuko says walking back to his room. _powerful waterbender huh..? Well there will be no bending on my ship then._

* * *

**So thats it for this chapter, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Go rest prince Zuko, I will get you when she gets up." General Iroh says, the prince nods walking out of the room, Iroh wetss a rag and wipes down the young girls arms that were covered in mud. _It seems her body is trying to protect itself.. possibly heal itself. What are these? _The old general asks himself, _they looks like hand prints burned into her arms. _

_(__**Her outfit is similiar to Katara's when they are in the fire nation, except it covers her stomach.) **_

_This is very strange. _He thinks before leaving the room.

* * *

"How about while we're waiting for Zuko, I show you guys the southern air temple." Aang smiles,

"OK fine, lets make the stop while we're waiting." Katara says.

"I cant wait for you to see it Katara, It one of the most beautirul places in the world." Aang jumps around fixing stuff on Appa.

* * *

_"Come on Neila, come play with us." Six year old Azula calls running down the long palace halls, with Zuko trailing behind._

_"Neila?" Zuko asks as they stop in front of seven year old Neila, who was sitting by a huge window._

_"Whats wrong?" Azula asks her eyebrows furrow,_

_"Come on Azula we should.. leave." Zuko says tugging on his little sister._

_"No. Whats wrong Neila, come on you can tell us." Azula says,_

_"My mom... is missing." Neila says with tears in her eyes._

_"Oh." Azula mumbles,_

_"Well if you need us, come over." Zuko says hugging his friend and running away, his sister in tow._

* * *

_"Please father I only had the fire nations best interest at heart, I'm sorry I spoke out of term." Zuko exclaims kneeling as his father approaches, _

_"Dad, why is Zuko fighting his father?" I ask standing next to my father, general Iroh, and Azula._

_"You will fight for your honor." Firelord Ozai says, approaching his son._

_"Just what the firelord said.." Her father smiles, Neila knows how these agni kai duels go, but in this case its worse, either way if Zuko wins or looses, it gives his father a real reason to hate him._

_"Rise and fight prince Zuko." The firelord says getting closer to his son._

_"No.. fight Zuko." Neila whispers, her eyes getting wide._

_"I wont fight you." Zuko bows putting his hands on the floor in front of him. _

_"Your boyfriends weak." Neilas father laughs._

_"Hes not my boyfriend." Neila whispers as the firelord stands in front of the young prince._

_"-and suffering will be your teacher." Fire lord says, tears stream down Zuko's face, but that doesnt stop the frirelord._

_"Zuko!" Young Neila exclaims, stepping forward for her friend, her father grips her wrist tightly. Zuko cries out in pain and tears stream down the young girls cheeks._

* * *

_"You shouldnt waste your time thinking about Zuko." Eleven year old Azula smiles at her old friend,_

_"Hes going to be gone a long time." She adds sitting on the bench,_

_"Plus he already left. Uncle Iroh's going with him, they set sail a few minutes ago." She smirks, twelve year old Neila jumos from her seat on the ground, taking off running all the way from the palace to the docks, she stops at the end seeing the princes ship all ready ten yards away, _

_"Zuko be safe," She yells as loud as she can hoping he heard, she would have gladly went with him if her father hadnt hated Zuko so much. If only.. she thought._

* * *

Neila lurches forward waking from her dream, _Why? Why did I remember these ones but not the others? _

"Its good to see you finally awake, you've been asleep for three days straight." General Iroh says setting a platter with tea, down on the small table, Neila moves to a sitting postion, crossing her legs and making room for the general.

"Some dream?" he asks taking a seat and handing her a cup.

"My memories are not very kind to me." Neila mumbles smelling the warm tea.

"If I may ask, where did you get those burns?" the old general asks referring to her arms,

"An old friend." Neila sighs taking a sip of her tea,

"Some friend you have." Iroh nods looking away,

"You always had the best tea, General Iroh," Neila smiles,

"Excuse me, have we met?" He laughs,

"I will let you find out on your own, but only time will tell." Neila says wisely taking another sip.

"You are a smart young lady, how old are you? Fifteen, sixteen?" He laughs again,

"You were right at first, I am fifteen." She smiles, they are interrupted as an angry prince rushes in.

"Uncle, you told me you would get me." He yells, breathing heavily, Neila looks up at the scarred prince holding in her laughter.

"What are you looking at?" He yells at his new _prisner_ who looks over at Iroh they make eye contact and look away laughing.

"Uncle!" Zuko complains.

"I was just asking talking to her about her burns, they seem painful." Iroh says only telling half the truth,

"You should join us," Iroh nods thoughtfully.

"I dont want any tea. And we're stopping to fix the ship. We will have to hide the prisner," He pauses to glare at Neila, who glares back,

"Zhao is going to be there, hes going to want to ask a million questions.. like always." Neila had tensed hearing the name _Zhao _again, but giggled, hearing Zuko make fun of him.

"I dont understand why he doesnt like me!" Zuko shugs angirly,

"Maybe its because you liked his only daughter." Iroh says, that caught Neila off gaurd, she chokes on her tea, but when she swallows it dont, she laughs.

"Uncle! I didnt like her!" Zuko stomps angrier.

"Okay okay." Iroh smiles sneakily at Neila,

"Sure he didnt." Iroh adds sipping his tea. Neila laughs looking up at the prince, who stomps out of the room.

"Well I guess you will just have to come with us." Iroh nods,

"If your seeing Zhao... I dont think that would be to good for you... or your happy nephew." Neila warns,

"I am wanted for a lot of money, from the firelord himself. I've been trying to stay low," She hints.

"Oh well then. We will have to hide you for now, and dont tell Zuko. I will tell him soon." Iroh stands.

"I will be back," He says leaving. _Iroh makes it hard to feel like a prisner. _Neila thinks rubbing the back of her sore neck, where the solider hit her.

* * *

"Hey stomach be quiet im trying to find us some food." Sokka says to his growling,

"Hey who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?" Sokka asks after searching his bag,

"Oh that was food? I used it to start the camp fire last night. Sorry." Aang smiles,

"You what? No wonder the flames smelt so good." Sokka complains, frowning deeply.

* * *

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible, I dont want to stay to long and risk loosing his trail." Zuko says walking off the ship.

"You mean the avatar-"

"Dont say his name on these docks, once everyone finds out hes alive, every firebender will be out looking for him, and I dont want anyone getting in the way-"

"Being in the way of what prince Zuko?" Zhao asks stepping forward,

"Captain Zhao." Zukos eyes narrow,

"Its commander now, and general Iroh. The great hero of our nation." He sucks up, turning towards Iroh,

"Retired general," Iroh bows slightly,

"The fire lords son and brother are welcomed guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?" Zhao asks,

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh gestures back to the severly injured ship.

"Thats quiet a bit of damage," Zhao observes.

"Yes.. you wouldnt believe what happened." Zuko says quickly,

"Uncle tell commander Zhao what happened." Zuko adds,

* * *

"Commander Zhao, we intergated the ship as you instructed, they confirmed that prince Zuko had the avatar in custody, but let him escape." Another guard says walking over to _commander Zhao. _And suddenly_, _Iroh was glad they tied the girl up a few minutes ago, in a heavily wooded area.

"Now tell me, how exactly was your ship damaged?" The new commander asks, coming close behind Zuko.

* * *

"So this airball game... how do you play?" Sokka asks trying to cheer up the sad airbender.

* * *

_Stupid Zuko. Stupid idea. Stupid rain. Stupid rope. Why did he have to pick such strong rope. Im going to kill him... ok maybe not. But i am going to hit him a few times._

* * *

"Thats avatar Roku, the avatar before me." Aang smiles.

* * *

"Prince Zuko.. have you forgotten what happened last time you dualed a master." Iroh asks calmly,

"I will never forget." Zuko whispers.

* * *

"What are you gonna name him?" Katara asks as the lemur jumps and steals Sokka's fruit and then jumps back to Aangs arm,

"Momo." Aang nods.

* * *

"Did you really mean that uncle?" Zuko asks as he leaves, feeling proud.

"Of course I told you Ginseng tea is my favorite." Iroh smiles.

* * *

Neila had given up trying to move, instead she used her water bending to keep the rain from falling on her. She sighs resting her head on the tree shes tied to, but her head snaps up as the ropes fall off of her wrists, then the one wrapping around her waist.

"Run. Before they come back." a female voice whispers, Neila jumps up but as she starts running through the trees she turns her head back to see where her helper was, wrong move, she runs straight into something.. or something. Before she falls flat on her butt, two strong, but mainly hot, hands grip her wrists. She stares wide eyed up at a _really_ mad prince.

"How did you break free?" he asks not letting go of her hands. As the seconds ticked on Neila realized Zuko's hands were getting hotter, and now the steam was visible, and she was starting to loose feeling in her fingertips.

"Im not going to ask again." he whispers, his voice getting dangerously low.

"There was someone in the woods, they let me go.'' She whispers, not able to break his stare,

"Who?" He asks,

"I-I dont know, it was some girl. I didnt even get to see her." Neila stutters, for the first time in her life she was truely scared of someone. _But why does it have to be Zuko?..._ She asks herself.

"Thats all I asked for," He says releasing her wrists, and pushing her towards the ship, he doesnt even notice her pull her hands up to her chest and take the water thats falling around her front and use it to try and heal most of the new burns to where the only thing left was three finger marks on the bottom side of her wrists. _At least no one can tell now... unless they grab my hands. Then im in trouble. _She thinks putting her hands by her side.

"Lets set out a few rules," Zuko says probably smirking,

"The first one is no bending. Unless said otherwise. Second dont try to escape, if your friends come you should probably hide.. if I catch you again after you help your friends we will have quite a few problems. Both of those rules are to be followed, if either are broken, you are punished. I can think of a few that you would not like." Zuko states as we walk out from under the trees. Zuko reaches forward and grabs Neilas wrist yanking her around, Neila sucks in a sharp breath feeling the sting of her new burns,

"So dont do anything stupid." He exclaims before pushing her back the other way.

* * *

"Im sorry we had to leave you like that." General Iroh says taking a seat at the small table, Neila gets up and joins him, sitting across the table. She keeps her hads in her lap under the table.

"Its ok. I would rather be tied to a tree then see commander Zhao." She shrugs it off, Iroh silently pours the tea and sets Neila's done in front of her. She nods her thanks, but doesnt move to take it. But Iroh gladly takes his, his eyes close and Neila reaches out for her cup, trying to be stealthy and not let him see the burns- to late, Iroh's hand snaps out quickly, grasping the sides of her wrist. Her eyes widen as he examines her right wrist,

"Surely this isnt from the ropes?" He asked calmly.

"Oh no. Its not..." She resists the urge to smack herself, _I couldve played it off. Now hes gonna know.. and be mad, then Zuko's gonna be madder then he already is... _

"Oh ok that would be so unfortunate," Iroh nods.

**[Sorry for interruption, i am reanaming Neila, to Zarla ( pronouned like darla but with a z ) dont forget! i am changing it now. Reason? Its more fire nation-e, the fire nation uses a lot of Z's if you havent noticed] **

"So tell me, what did happen?" He releases the young girls wrist. _Lie.. quickly lie! _Zarla screams in her head.

"It was from trying to pull my wrists out of the rope.." Zarla Mumbles, _please believe it, please believe it.._ Zarla begs in her head.

"Oh. Well im sorry to hear that." It was hard to tell if he believed it or not. But they both let it go,

"So prince Zuko told me you broke free while we were gone." Iroh sips his tea slowly.

"Well, I didnt break them. Some girl came and untied me, and told me to run. I was trying to get away from the girl and ran straight into Zuko. He was truelly happy to see me free." Zarla nods, Iroh laughs,

"Im sure he was." speaking of the devil.. Zuko walks in, glaring straight at Zarla, he walks right over and grabs her forearm picking her up,

"Zuko! What are you doing?" Iroh asks angrily.

"I need to talk to the prisner alone." Zuko snaps,

"I think you've talked enough with her today." Iroh says standing,

"What are you talking about?" Zuko yells, Iroh gently grabs Zarla's wrist and turns it over. Zuko's eyes widen as realization hits, _I did that.. _He thinks, remembering being really angry and grabbing her wrists. Zuko looks at her other wrist and back to the first one, carefully he places his fingers on it and his eyes widen more, he blinks looking away and rremoving his hands.

"We will talk tomorrow." He mumbles not making any eye contact and walking out of the room.

"Get some rest dear. I will see you in the morning." The general smiles softly exiting the room with the tea cups, and platter. Zarla sighs laying on the bed, looking up the small window. It was probably only four inches tall and four inches wide, but still you could look out it and see the sky. Zarla pops up, an idea comes to mind, slowly, and carefully, she pulls water in through the small opening. she smiles successfully, wrapping the water around her arms and sighing once again, but this time gratefully. _Zarla this is the best idea youve ever thought of. _Zarla thinks.

* * *

**Once again the chapter is ending. The next one will be up soon. Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellloooo lovely readers. This chapter takes place in seaon one, chapter four, The Warriors of Kyoshi. Dont forget I changed Neila to Zarla, so its more fire nation-e. There wont be a lot of Aang and the gang until Zuko attacks Kyoshi island.**

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the avatar." Zuko says calmly, as the general opens the door,

"There is news prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Dont get to upset." Iroh states, stepping in,

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is the sign of a great leader. Now what ever you have to say, I can take it." Zuko mumbles peacefully.

"Ok then, we have no idea where he is." Iroh strokes his beard, suddenly the four candles in front of the prince flare as the now-angry prince jumps up,

"What?!" He yells stepping towards his uncle.

"You really should open a window in here." Iroh suggests fanning himself,

"Give me the map," The furious prince snatches the map out of his uncles hand,

"There have been multiple sightings of the avatar, but he is impossible to track down." The general continues fnning himself.

"How am I suppose to find him uncle, he is clearly the master of basic manuvering." The prince shakes his head.

* * *

"You have no idea where your going, do you?" Sokka asks the young boy, as they fly across the ocean.

"Well.. I know its near water." Aang smiles looking at the water all around.

"I guess we're getting close then." Sokka says sarcastically.

* * *

Zarla sighs feeling her wrists completely healed. Iroh should be in soon, _Wow I never realized how boring being a prisoner would be. This is just... I wonder what Aang, Katara and Sokka are doing. _Zarla thinking, sitting in the middle of the room criss cross. She closes her eyes, relaxing completely. M_aybe this will pass the time. _She sits quietly, meditating, thoughts run through her head over and over, arguments go on in the back of her mind, her eyebrows furrow as she frowns trying to figure everything out and with out her knowing water starts coming in through the small window slowly at first but then increasing by a lot. Before she knows it shes in a circle of ice, the ice wrapped in a huge sphere aound her. But still she doesnt open her eyes. Shes still trying to sort outher jumbled thoughts.

* * *

"No appa dont eat that." Katara yells running after the large bison. Sokka justs stands there watching Aang as he rides the koi fish.

* * *

"Well Prince Zuko what do you want to do about it?" General Iroh asks sitting cross legged at the Pai Sho table, his nephew stares out the large window.

"Uh.. Prince Zuko.." A guard slowly walks in.

"What is it?" The prince asked, annoyed.

"The prisoner.." Zuko turns around his wide, his expression furious.

"The prisoner what?" He asks.

"I cant explain it properly.. but the prisoners room is... frozen." Zuko storms out of the room and down the stairs to where the prisoner has been staying. Nobody dared to follow, except Iroh who thought it was wise. Zuko presses his hand to the door feeling the, that was indeed frozen. Zuko immediately stars heating p the door, but quickly gets annoyed again. And makes two other guards do it. The melting water drips to the floor as they wait in an eerie silence. Iroh takes the place of the guards dismissing them,

"General Iroh, please come to the bridge, there is something you must see." A guard says walking out as quickly as he walked in,

"I will be back," Iroh says hurrying after the guard. Zuko, after three minutes, gets more annoyed then before, and starts to heat up the door again. Suddenly the ice unfreezes and pours out from under the door. Prince Zuko, who was leaning on the door knob, fell into the room just as water pours out the door soaking him completely. The prince jumps up angrily, grabbing the water benders shoulders, her head jerks up as the prince turns her around making her stand,

"What did I tell you about water bending on my ship?" he growls.

"I-I I'm sorry. I didn't know I was. It wont happen again." She promises, fear written all over her face.

"It better not." He releases her slowly, Zarla sighs under her breath.

"what did you even do?" He asks after a moment of silence.

"I don't know I was meditating. And I opened my eyes and the room was covered in ice." She shrugs looking at the small window.

"You might want to patch that up." She adds, looking down. Zuko shakes his head turning away.

"Come on" He pauses,

"But don't forget, there are guards on this ship." He looks at Zarla then turns away.

"What no chains?" Zarla asks following closely.

"And let you have the satisfaction of breaking those too? No, if there's a problem my fire will fix it." Zuko smirks lighting a small fire in his hand, then letting it die out.

* * *

"Katara, dont ride the unagi. Not fun." Aang whispers, gazing up at Katara.

* * *

"Not bad." Suki praises, after Sokka blocks her hit.

"Firebenders have landed on our shores, girls come quick!" The older man says running out as quickly as he came. Suki follows,

"Hey im not a... oh whatever." Sokka runs out with Momo.

* * *

"Come out Avatar, you cant hide from me forever." Zuko yells, sitting ontop of his rhino. Everybody ducks into their homes, staying out of site.

"Find him." Zuko commands, the gaurds quickly disperse, walking through the town cautiously as the Kyoshi warriors silently run alonside waiting for the right moment to strike.

* * *

Zarla sighs tugging on the chains around her wrist, she had just snuck out of the ship and the three firebenders watching her had no idea, she was currently walking behind a set of houses. She pulled and pulled but to no avail,

"Who are you?" A girl in all girl asks stepping forward.

"My name is Zarla.. Wait.. Suki?" She smiles,

"Its me, remember I left a month ago so I wouldnt get your home burned down by that crazy princess." She adds quickly, a smile blossems widely as Suki embraces the younger girl.

"What do you mean shes missing? How could you possibly loose her?" Zuko asks angrily from the other side of the house,

"Is he talking about you?" Suki pulls away. Zarla bites her lip looking away.

"You are horrible... Yet so awesome." Suki laughs breaking the chains,

"Stay out of sight. I will talk with you later young lady, your uniform is in the same place as always." She says in a motherly tone before running through the alley. Zarla sighs running through the houses and throwing on her uniform quickly. Before joining the warriors on the roof tops.

* * *

The Kyoshi warriors break their cover, attacking several gaurds as Suki goes straight for Zuko. He whips the rhino's tail around hitting Suki back, and blasting fire at her, Sokka jumps in hitting it away. Zarla growls furiously seeing her friend on the ground and kicks the bratty prince off the rhino.

"Guess trainings over." Sokka says helping Suki up and rushing towards Zuko, they crowd around fans raised. Zuko kicks fire at Zarla throwing her back into the house, and Suki into the post, Sokka jumps over the fire the first time but the second time he falls flat on his back. Zuko jumps away quickly looking for the avatar once again.

"Nice try Avatar, but these little girls cant save you." Zuko straightens,

"Hey over here!" Aang yells from behind. Zuko turns around,

"Finally." He says firebending two blasts at Aang who tosses them away.

* * *

"Come on kids quickly." Katara says leading the kids toward their homes,

"Get inside." she nudges the last one in as Aang lands next to her,

"Look what I brought to this town." Aang whispers gesturing to the burning houses,

"Its not your fault," Katara objects.

"Yes it is. These people got their town destoyed trying to protect me." Aang says,

"Ok then lets leave, Zuko will leave Kyoshi island to follow us." Katara suggest,

"I know it feels wrong to run. But I think its the only way." She adds,

"I'll call Appa." Aang looks down.

* * *

"Theres no time to say goodbye." Suki says as her and Sokka duck behind a building,

"Then how about 'Im sorry'?" Sokka asks,

"For what?"

"I treated you like a girl when I should've treated you like a warrior." Sokka shakes his head,

"I am a warrior," She leans forward and kisses his cheek,

"But im a girl too." She smiles, Sokka blushes bright pink,

"Now get out of here, we'll hold them off." Suki calls running towards the other warriors.

* * *

"Appa yip-yip!" Aang yells and the bison leeps into the sky.

* * *

"Back to the ship, dont loose sight of them!" Zuko yells running back to the ship.

* * *

"I know its hard, but you did the right thing, Zuko would've destroyed the whole place looking for you. They're going to be ok Aang." Katara encourages, Aang jumps off Appa without a word diving for the water beneath,

"What are you doing?" Katara calls after him, her and Sokka stare down at where he went under waiting for him to come up. Then the unagi emurges with Aang on his head, he sprays the town, soaking the people and extinguishing the fires. And throwing himself back onto Appa.

* * *

"Thank you Avatar,"

* * *

"I know, I know, that was stupid and dangerous." Aang says before Katara can,

"Yes it was." She smiles embracing him.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Zarla?" Suki asks walking through the village.

"Come quickly she is injured badly." Another warrior yells running back into a house the other warriors exchange glances and all take off running after the first.

* * *

**So that it for now, yayyyy Zarla excaped. I m happy for her. But aww Zarla is injured. Im sad for her. Review please, i love hearing from everyone even if its advice. Advice is welcomed. And if you dont like it, tell me what you dont like about it. Tell me what I can do to change it. **


	4. Chapter 4

Im sorry if you think this is an update. My computor is currently being reparied and it could take awhile. Sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Sorry for such a long wait. my computer really doesn't like me. But im back now and im going to try to post at least once every two weeks. Thanks for waiting... remember comment and review. **_

Zarla groaned in pain. As she was trying to get some kids out of a burning house she just _barely_ managed to push them out before the doorway collapsed right on top of me. Between the burns and the bruises I look like I was beaten for treason or something on that level.

"Zarla are you okay? What happened?" I hear Suki's frantic voice fill my pounding eardrums. The Kyoshi girls quickly stripped off my burning uniform, leaving me in my bindings. There were many gasps and shuffling as another person came into the room and ushered everyone out before coming back and kneeling next to me. Theres a long sigh and a cold hand gently rubs burn ointment onto my arms and neck where the burns were. There was a gash on my right hip where a board with a long nail ripped through my outfit. _Stupid Zuko.. Why would you even want your father's honor back? He's a horrible person. Your better than that. Stupid stupid Zuko. _I think, sighing gratefully as the medicine kicks in. The nurse quickly wraps the wounds and pulls a blanket up to my shoulders.

"Rest well dear." The older woman said walking out. And for once in a very long time I got a very good sleep.

* * *

I woke to Suki playing with my hair.

"You have a bad habit." I mumble pulling the covers closer.

"What? Waking up to early?" She laughs. I nod,

"Exactly. I'm happy for you though. Most people can't admit to their problems." I smile as she pushes my hair away, clucking her tongue.

"Hows your back?" Suki asks as I grab a loose shirt.

"Well I don't feel anything so I think I'm good." I smile grabbing my pants than my shoes. She follows me to the kitchen, and sits on the contour.

"So how did you get injured?" She asks.

"One of Zuko's men caught a house on fire with children in it. I got them out but at the last second it collapsed." I shake my head at the painful memory.

"Did Aang or Katara tell you were they were going?" I ask sipping on water.

"No. But Sokka mentioned something about Omashu." She nods thoughtfully, I raise my eyebrows _Suki and Sokka? awww..._

"So you and Sokka eh?" I wiggle my eyebrows laughing.

"No!" She answers quickly.

"Oh?" I ask, she blushes a bright pink and turns away.

"Spill it." I command hopping up on the contour next to her.

"Well he didn't kiss me.. but I sorta kissed his cheek." She mumbles looking away.

"Wow. I'm not surprised. I've known them for a very long time, I would always visit when I.. was away from home. And Sokka never really had the guts. But then again there aren't any girls his age there besides his sister." I nod.

"Well unfortunately I can't stay, I have to leave tomorrow. I need to find them and help any way I can." I sigh sadly.

"Well good timing I guess. The Kyoshi warriors are leaving for Ba Sing Sa," She pauses pulling out a map before continuing,

"We can take you to the lovers cave. That's your best bet to getting to Omashu safely. But after that your on your own."

* * *

The day went by quickly and soon enough we were sailing away from Kyoshi island. I probably wouldn't be back for a while, but this would be a good place to settle down in. After a couple of hours of smooth sailing I spotted Zuko's ship. It was going the wrong way. That made me laugh. So after a couple pushes and pulls I waterbended them in a circle and could clearly see the bratty prince almost fall off the edge. Than within the next thirty minutes we were docking.

"Be safe. Remember even when you can't waterbend you have your fans. Please please be careful. No more getting taken prisoner." Suki sighs embracing me tightly, I hug her back. Suki was definitely one of my closet friends. Probably the closet I've got.

* * *

It took the longest time to get through the cave and I was really happy when I finally made it out in one piece. Getting into Omashu was easy. I told the big buff guys my name and told them I was looking for my family, they had asked if I was looking for my brother sister and grandfather, described to me my brother, sister and grandfather. Witch clearly enough for me was Sokka Katara and Aang. So they sent me straight in. It was pretty fun. Until two guards stopped me while I was walking through some markets, saying they found my family. The thing that confused me was they didn't look to happy. Leave it to my friends. As soon as we went into the kings throne room they put a piece of crystal on my finger telling me its going to keep growing unless Aang can beat the three challenges the king set. They took me to another room but this time I saw Katara, Sokka with a guard. The crystal's that were on them were already up to their necks but I'm was still on my finger, simply because whenever mine would grow I would eat it. It's very good. My favorite candy ever!

"Zarla!" Katara exclaims. I'm pretty sure she would've ran and hugged me if there wasn't crystal covering her body.

"Hi Katara. Sokka." I smiled back, walking towards them.

"How did you get away?" Sokka asked still shocked.

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything later. I promise. Whats going on here?" I ask turning to where Aang was fighting an earthbender. So quickly Sokka explained, how they got here and the mail shoots then the dinner and how they ended up here. Interesting. By the time Sokka was done explaining Aang had beaten the crazy Earth King and they both were standing in front of us.

"You passed all my tests now you must answer one question." The Earth King says, standing straight. I smile taking another bite of my crystal candy.

"This is not fair, you said you would release my friends." Aang yells angrily,

"Oh what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?" The king chuckles.

"Oh come on." Sokka complains.

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free. What.. is my name?" He asks. It took him a minute but Aang finally remembered his name. And it resulted in a hug, it was really sweet.

"Ah? Over here?" Katara calls,

"Little help." Sokka adds. Bumi earthbent the crystal off of them and they turned to me confused.

"Didn't you have crstal too?" Sokka asks,

"Yea, what happened to yours?" Katara asked. I smiled sheepishly, as Bumi explained,

"Genomite is made of rock candy," He pauses to take a bite of the crystal,

"Delicious." Bumi smiles,

"So this crazy king is your old frien Bumi?" Katara asks.

"Who you calling old?... Ok I'm old." Bumi sighs.

"Why did you do all this instead of telling Aang who you were.? " Sokka asks.

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people." Bumi snorts,

"But I do have a reason. " He turns to Aang, "Aang you have a difficult time ahead of you, the world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Firelord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master all four elements and confront the Firelord. But when you do, I hope you think like a mad genius." Bumi smiles wide. Aang bows happily,

"And it looks like your in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation. And you'll need Momo too." Bumi adds as Momo lands on Aang's shoulder.

"Thnk you for your wisdom. But before we leave I have a challenge for you." Aang

* * *

At first I was really confused but then when Aang led us to the tops of the mail chutes I knew exactly what he ment.

"Well Zarla, since we had to go you have to too." Sokka exclaims pushing me towards a shoot.

"Fine. One time. And if I die, Sokka, I'm huanting you." I nod at the boy before getting in the chute behind Aang and Bumi.

We had a blast, and even destroyed some cabbages. It was hiliarious.

* * *

We decided to stay one more night, and now it was dinnertime and we were all sitting at the huge table. Bumi at the end me on his left Aang on his right, and Katara next to him, with Sokka next to me. Katara Aang and Sokka were talking about where we were going next and me and Bumi were talking about the Earth Kingdom.

"So the only thing that's changed is some guy wanting to sell cabbages. Hey wait wasn't that the cart we destroyed earlier?" I ask.

"Um possibly." He shrugs stuffing his mouth.

"Uncle Bumi what's wrong with you?" I laugh, I turn feeling the stares directed my way.

"What?" I ask Sokka Aang and Katara.

"That's your uncle?" Sokka asks. I nod slowly,

"Yea?" I turn to Bumi who was laughing.

"H-h-h-how?" Sokka stutters.

"Well, um.."

"Aang do you remember my sister?" Bumi asks, and when Aang nodded he continued, "And do you remember what happened to my parents?" he asks,

"Yea, they were taken to prison by FireLord Azulon." Aang nods.

"Yes. The Firelord found out that my father was an earthbender and my mother was a waterbender and took them both away. Then my sister ran away. It turns out she was in the Firenation the whole time-"

"Ok Bumi they get it." I force a smile, they don't really need to know what happened then.

"So yea. That's how I can waterbend. And that's also how this crazy earthbending master is my uncle." I sigh.

"Well I think it's time to hit the hay." Aang suggests.

"Yea, I'm beat." Sokka yawns, standing and stretching. Katara nods in agreement,

"You coming?" she turns towards me as the boys walk away.

"Yea. I'll join you in a few." I nod, sending her a small smile. She smiles back walking away. When the door closed I sighed, turning back to my crazy uncle,

"So what happened when you were prisoner?" He asks seriously. So I told him of everything. How I got caught, how Zuko, my child hood best friend didn't recognize me and thinks I'm some traitor. And how Zhao almost caught me, then when Iroh remembered me. And then my escape to Kyoshi. Then here I am. He listened quietly through the whole thing, only nodding here and there.

"I see, I see. So your friend is now after the Avatar?" He asks,

"Yea, I don't want to choose between them but if I have to.. I have to pick Aang. Even if it pisses Zuko off-"

"Language young lady." He scolds.

"Sorry." I mumble rubbing my forehead.

"Here, incase I don't see you in the morning. This is for you and your friends." he hands me a small sack of coins.

"And this is for you in case of emergencies." He hands me a green sack that also had coins in it. But these were Firenation coins. I looked at him quizically.

"Just in case you run into trouble." He smiles.

"Ok.. thanks uncle Bumi. Good night." I give him a small hug before heading to the room we were sharing but not before going to my room in the palace and grabbing some clothes, I had three out of four of the nations clothes in my dresser so I grabbed an outfit from each before folding them and putting them in my bag, with my canteen that could carry double Katara's, along with the coins and my my mothers bracelet from my father, and a necklace Zuko gave me. That was a gold link chain and a red ruby (the size of a dime) that hung low enough to hide in my shirt. I even packed the bracelets that Fire lady Ursa gave me. I packed some bandages and medicine. I had a bad feeling when I came back here Bumi wouldn't be in charge.

After I was sure I packed everything I needed I went to our shared room, I opened the door quietly and snapped my fingers making a small fire on my fingertips. Giving me enough light to seewhere I was walking.

"Zarla is that fire?" Sokka asks quietly, half asleep.

"No Sokka its a candle. Your dreaming." I exclaim quietly, blowing out the flame to show him candle. and layed down quickly. He stared snoring again, and soon, once my thoughts settled I was asleep too."

* * *

A few weeks passed and we had met a young earthbender boy named Haru. Got arrested. Led a riot. Katara lost her mothers necklace. Visited a few towns. Jumped through some clouds. Aang found out clouds are made of water. So thats where it comes from when it rains. _Go figure. _Found a bured down forest. Found another village. Found out that village was being harrased by a spirit. The spirit was called hei bai. Odd name. Sokka and I got captured by the spirit. And sent to the spirit world. Oh and so did Aang. It was pretty interesting. Somehow we made it back along with the other villagers. Apparentally the spirit was the spirit of the forest and he wa just mad because the forest was burned. That was one angry spirit. Then we found out Aang found a way to talk to Avatar Roku. Then we found out the place we had to go to was in the Firenation. Yay. I'm so excited. *Note sarcasm. Aang also tried to leave us behind to go alone. Cause he didn't want us getting hurt. So now all of us are on our way to the firenation. Actually, we're leaving earth kingdom waters now. And passing over a blockade _and _Prince Zuko was right behind us. _My life is so easy.. _Another hundred fireballs was headed right for us and Aang jerked Appa's reigns to the right and Appa jerked to the side, I grabbed the side of the saddle as I'm swung out, barely holding on with one hand. I look down and suddenly the ocean seemed a lot further. But one ship caught my eye. It was Zhao's ship.

"Katara!" I scream loosing my grip. A hand grabs mine and starts pulling, but then Appa caught on fire. Stupid fire Nation. And who ever was holding my hand slipped, and went sky diving.

"Katara take the reigns!" Aang yells, I sccreamed as I watched the quickly approaching ships, then. _Splat. _I fell right onto Zhao's ship, and my shoulder made a very unsatisfying crunch. There was firebenders in a circle, the circle parted Zhao was there frowning and then Aang was there. Picking me up by my good arm and jumping into the air,

"Hold on tight Zarla. Everything will be just fine." Aang whispers laying me done on Appa's back. I groaned turning on my left side gripping my right sholder.

"What happened?" Katara asks.

"What do you think happened? She went Splat!" Sokka yells, gesturing wildly.

"I'm so sorry Zarla. I shouldn't have let you come. I knew something bad was going to happen." Aang exclaims angrily.

"I-I'm fine." I pant.

"Katara hand me my bag." I add sitting up slowly. The boys turned away and Katara helped me take my shirt off so the only top I had on was my binding's. Then she helped me wrap my shoulder tightly and put my shirt back on. Then Sokka went flying off, but this time Aang just took Appa down, and thankfully caught him before he hit the water. It took us seven more hours to find the place but at least it was smooth flying.

* * *

"I don't see any guards." Sokka says,

"Maybe they abandoned it after Avatar Roku died." Katara shrugs.

"Come on. Quick it's almost sundown." Aang exclaims jumping up and running. We followed quickly, into the temle.

"Wait I think I heard something." Sokka stops us, we turn slowly and see a couple older men.

"We are the fire sages of the temple of the Avatar." One said,

"Great! I am the Avatar." Aang smiles, stepping towards them,

"We know." He says firebending at us with a few others, Aang air bends the flames away,

"I'll hold them off. Run!" He calls to us, Sokka pushes me into the closet hallway and we run straight. We make a few turns and suddenly Aang slides in front of us.

"Follow me." he yells running,

"Do you even know where your going?" Sokka asks.

"Nope." He calls turning the corner, as we turned he pushes us out of the way,

"Wrong way!" he keeps running and we run too.

"Get back here." A sage yells behind us. That just makes us run faster. Aang makes a turn and we follow, straight to a dead end.

"Wait. I don't want to fight. I am a friend." The sage holds his hand up.

"Fire benders aren't our friends." I flinch at Sokka's hard tone.

"I know why your here Avatar." The sage says kneeling at Aang's feet.

"You do?" Aang asks stepping back.

"Yes. You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him. " The sage offers.

"How?" Aang asks. He blows fire into a whole and a door appears.

"Theres not much time. Quickly." The sage exclaims. We go into the secret tunnel.

* * *

After a lot of walking and a lot of talking we made it to the door only to find out to open it you had to fire bend. Sokka had one idea but it didn't work. But Katara thought of a plan. And I'm pretty sure it will work. So now we were waiting behind a pillar as the nice sage that was on our side convinced the others Aang was in there. The doors opened and Momo popped out convincing the sages they were tricked. Sokka, Katara and the sage grab the other four and Katara shouted for Aang to go now.

"The Avatar's coming with me." An all to familiar voice says, I run behind a pillar so he wouldn't see me. The sages grabbed Katara, Sokka and the other sage.

"Close the doors quickly." Zuko exclaims walking away with Aang, as the others are tied up. What do I do? But as I looked up, Aang pushes Zuko down the stairs and runs towards Katara,

"No. Go!" She yells. So instead Aang jumps into the closing doors.

"He made it." Katara says. I smile behind the pillar. A big light flashes and I cover my eyes. I peek out from behind the pillar watching as Zuko and the four sages try to open the doors. But it didn't work. Avatar Roku does not want any disturbances.

"Why did you help the Avatar?" Zuko asks.

"It was once a sages duty. It is still our duty." The sage says simply. Then theres clapping,

"What a moving and heart felt perfomance. I'm sure the Fire Lord will understand when you explain to him why you betrayed him." Zhao says walking in with ten guards.

"And Prince Zuko. It really was a noble act. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors in one day. The Fire Lord will be pleased. " Zhao smiles.

"Your to late Zhao. The Avatar's already inside and the doors are sealed." Zuko exclaims.

"It doesn't matter. Sooner or later he has to come out." Zhao smiles wider. Suddenly someone grabs me from behind. Pushing me out from behind the pillar, and holding my hands tight behind my back.

"Commandor Zhao." Zhao turns and sees us before smiling even wider.

"Well. Well. Well. Three traitors in an hour. It's my lucky day." He says.

"Tie her up." He exclaims, I'm pushed to a pillar and chains wrap tightly around my mid section. But of course. Because of my _amazingly good_ luck. I was tied up to the same pillar as Zuko. Yippy. I turned to glare at him, and he smirked.

"Ha-"

"Shut. Up." I growl. He just smirks again turning away. I started thinking out loud possible plans to get out of here alive but Zuko wanted to be negative.

"It won't work." He whispers.

"At least I'm trying." I whisper-yell back.

"I don't really mind." He shrugs.

"You-" I stop whipping around to look at him wide eyed.

"Don't do that." I shake my head.

"What?" He asks.

"You know what. Just a couple weeks ago I was your prisner. I have the scars to prove it. And now you wanna act like my friend while you try to kidnap my friend?" I whisper-yell at him.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." He trys. Tears fill my eyes as I look at him.

"It's a little to late don't ya think? And who just forgets their best friend like they never knew them? Who does that-"

"Shut up both of you! You have plenty of time to fight on the way to the Fire Lord." Zhao exclaims walking towards us. I turn my head away and shut my eyes, biting my lip to keep the tears in.

"Get ready. He's coming out." A sage exclaims. I open my eyes turning to the door wide eyed. All the soldiers gathered in front of the door. Waiting.

"When those doors open. Unleash all your fire power." Zhao exclaims.

"How's Aang going to make it out of this?" Katara asks.

"How are we going to make it out of this?" Sokka questions. The doors opened and a bright light came out as well, both Zuko and I turn to shield our eyes.

"Ready..." Zhao starts,

"No Aang!" Katara yells

"Fire!" Zhao unleashes his fire,

"Aang!" I scream watching horrified. The fire circles and a figure apears,

"Who is that?" Zuko asks.

"Avatar Roku, you dumbo." I mumble watching in aw. Avatar Roku bends the fire back hitting everyone and melting our chains. Zuko trs to pull me to the door but I refuse,

"I have to help my friends. And you have to leave." I exclaim pushing him the other way.

"Wait. Zarla." As I turn back around I feel his warm lips on mine. I blinked repeatedly as he said bye and ran, I touch my lip before running back to my friends. Avatar Roku is destroying the temple. I stare as fire bursts through the floors, and i make it to Katara,

"Where's Aang?" I scream.

"I don't know." she shakes her head. A strong wind pushes through the room and Aang appears where Roku was. We rush forward and Katara and Sokka help him up,

"We got your back." Sokka exclaims.

"Thanks. Where's Shiyu?" Aang asks.

"I don't know." Katara says sadly. As we go down the stairs they fill with magma so we turn to the giant hole in the wall. Thankfully Appa was there. We slid down the roof and jumpped onto Appa. I sighed gratefully. As we flew I held onto Aang sinnce he was sad and also because I don't want to break my other shoulder. Katara joined us then Sokka. And even Momo came. We slept pretty well that night. But as I fell asleep I remembered the kiss. I touched my lips lightly. And I'm pretty sure Zuko was in my dreams.

* * *

**_So I hope you enjoyed reading this. Cause I enjoyed writing it. Yes My computor is all better and I will try to update more now that its summer. Thanks for reading. Review please._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey lovely readers. I'm back hopefully for good. This chapter is from the episode of 'The waterbending scroll' ya know when Katara steals from pirates. Yea that one. Glad you remember, anyway I'll leave you alone to read on.**

* * *

We've been flying for hours. And the whole time Aang has been pacing back and forth in the saddle. I was laying down watching and Katara was doing something else, I think sowing.

"Would you sit down. If we hit a bump your going to flying." Sokka turns back, I sit up confused, hit a bump, really Sokka?

"It's what Avatar Roku said I'm supposed to master all four element's before that comet arrives." He explains.

"Well let's see you've pretty much mastered Air bending. And that only took you a hundred and twelve years." Sokka smiles,

"I'm sure you master three more elements by the end of next summer." He nods.

"I haven't even started water bending and we're weeks away from the north pole! What am I going to do?" Aang paces again, but this time Katara grabs his hand,

"Calm down Aang it's going to be ok. If you want I could try to teach you the stuff I know." Katara offers immediately cheering Aang up,

"You'd do that?" Aang asks. Katara nods,

"We'll need to find a good source of water first." They crawl to the other side of the saddle and look over.

"Maybe we could find a puddle for you to splash in." Sokka smirks cleverly.

"Be careful by the edge guys," I tell them, Katara looks back at me confused,

"Why?" She asks,

"Because if we hit a bump you'll go flying." I smiled at Sokka who just glared and turned away. Katara and Aang laughed and continued looking.

"Over there." I point to a waterfall. They nod and Appa takes us down.

"Nice puddle." Sokka comments when we get down there. Aang and Katara stare at the waterfall in wonder and I laugh as Appa dives in splashing Momo. Aang quickly drops his pants,

"Yeah! Don't start without me boy." Aang yells happily.

"Remember the reason we're here." Katara tells him as he tries to run off.

"Oh right. Time to practice water bending." He nods, pulling his pants back up.

"Great, so what am I suppose to do?" Sokka asks, Aang bends down and picks up a stick.

"You could clean the gunk out of Appa's toes." Aang offers.

"So while you guys are playing in the water, I'm suppose to be hard at work picking mud out of a giant bison's feet?" Sokka crosses his arms.

"Mud and bugs." Aang smiles brightly.

"Ok." Sokka takes the stick and walks away.

"I'm going to walk around, I'll join you two in a few." I smile walking towards the woods. I just walked around for awhile thinking about anything to everything. The kiss Zuko gave me was a week ago. And we had been flying away from the fire nation as fast as we could. We were now somewhere in the earth kingdom territory. I can't believe I'm actually thinking this but there is a small possibility that I have a crush on Zuko. A very _small_ possibility. _Small. _I couldn't help it. I don't under stand this feeling cause I never dated or even liked anyone before now. So I'm pretty confused. I've thought about talking to Katara about it but that doesn't seem like a good idea considering Zuko is chasing us. She'll think I'm crazy. I sigh and head back to the camp site where all the supplies were floating away.

"What just happened?" I ask, stopping in front of the river.

"Aang washed our supplies down the river. So now we have to go get more." Sokka says getting out of the water.

"Ok, I'm pretty sure I saw a village a little ways from here." I smile.

"At least someone's trying to help." Sokka grumbles.

* * *

"We've go exactly three copper pieces left from the money king Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely. " Sokka says tossing a sack over his shoulder.

"Uh.. make that two copper pieces Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle. " Aang smiles, Sokka covers his ears as Aang brings the whistle to his lips and blew as hard as he could.

"It doesn't even work." Sokka exclaims as Aang stops blowing, _thank kami... _

"See, even Momo thinks its a piece of junk." Sokka gestures to the lemur who jumps to my shoulder.

"No offense Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on." Katara holds out her hand, Aang's shoulders slump as he hands over the small coins.

* * *

"Earth Nation. Fire Nation. Water Nation. As long as bargains are your inclination, come here. Don't be shy. Come on by." A pirate gestures to a large boat.

"You there!" He runs over to us,

"I can see by your clothing your the world travling type. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?" He offers, Aang stops and turns to him,

"Sure!.. What are curios?" He asks, I sigh shaking my head, _this boy_.

"I'm not entirely sure but we got 'em." He pulls Aang in. We follow the younger boy and split up immediately looking at the items.

"Momo's not for sale." I hear Aang say across the room. I sigh we're on a pirate ship. And all these things were most liely stolen. But a certain necklace catches my eye. It's from the Fire nation clearly. It looks just like the one from Katara's mother except red, and instead of a water tribe symbol it was fire nation. Momo jumps on my shoulder and I nearly jump out of my shoes.

"That's a nice necklace you got there." A rough voice says behind me, I turned meeting the eyes of one of the pirates.

"Thanks." I force a smile before turning away.

"How about a trade. Maybe even that water bending scroll your water tribe friend was looking at, hmm. How does that sound?" He asks.

"Sorry. But this necklace is worth more than all on this ship combined, trust me." My smile was definitely forced now as I walked away from the pirate. _I hate pirates.. why am I even in here? _

"Aang I'm waiting outside. I won't be far." I smile at the younger boy before walking out. I stayed right outside the boat waiting patiently. Well besides shifting uncomfortably and tapping my foot. And Crossing and uncrossing my arms. Yep, Patient is the word I want to use.

"What was that all about Katara?" I hear Aang's voice _finally._

"Yea I was just starting to browse through their boomerang collection." Sokka says. I walk in front of them by Katara with Momo on my shoulder.

"I'll just feel a lot better once we get away from here." She says rubbing her arms. _What could I have possibly missed. _

"Hey you! get back here!" The pirate with the wierd mustache calls.

"Well well. Look whose come to their senses." Aang smirks As Katara backs away wide-eyed.

"Told you the haggling would pay off." Aang nods, seven of the pirates yell jumping off the boat. _This cannot be good.. I definitely missed something. _

"I don't think these pirates are here to trade with us." Katara says backing up. I grab Katara and take off running, with Sokka and Aang right behind us and the pirates behind them. I lead us down an alley, the way we were going originally before the stupid mustache guy stopped us. _stupid mustache guy.. _Sokka took the lead as Katara bended some water to freeze tripping one of the three following us. Great idea Katara! I opened my water pouch and slung water back wrapping around one of the pirates ankles and tossed him into a building. We bumped into a cabbage cart and I'm pretty sure it was the same guy from Omashu. Well anyways Aang blew the cart back and hit the three that were following us. I smirked as I heard,

"My cabbages?! This place is worse than Omashu!" Yup that's him. Sokka led us down another alley But we skidded to a stop, as the freaky mustache dude popped out in front of us, We ran the other way as he yelled

"I hope that Lemur of yours has nine lives." I frowned and pulled Momo to my chest, _Nobody is gonna get Momo.. as long as I'm around at least. _We ran faster but I could tell they were getting tired. Sokka made a sharp right straight into a dead-end and the three pirates were still following. They stopped and pulled out their weapons of choice,

"Now... who gets to taste the steel of my blade first?" The Stupid mustache dude smirks. I hate this guy. And I think I will call him S M D. Stupid mustache Dude. I think it fits..

"No thanks!" Aang exclaims sending a powerful wind at them blocking their view.

"Hold on tight." He adds as we run. I scoff yeah right. We won't all fit.

"You go on. Get back to camp I will see you in a couple of minutes." I scream as they take off,

"Katara was about to object when she saw the logic in it, and shut her mouth. I used one of the pirates as a stepping stool. Bouncing off his arms and rolling onto the roof next to me. I sighed, thankfully. And continued running. I jumped from roof to roof, Until I finally made it to the edge of the woods. I huffed and sat down, regaining my breath.

"I knew you would get tired sooner or later." _Oh crap.._

* * *

"Where could she be?" Katara asks as we land.

"Shes fine. Shes probably gonna hide and wait for them to leave. You know how she is Katara. Shes fine." Sokka reasures.

"I used to kinda look up to pirates but those guys are terrible." Aang says sitting against a rock.

"I know. That's why I took this." Katara smiles holding out water bending scroll.

"No way!" Aang stands.

"Isn't it great?" She smiles.

"No wonder you were trying to hack us up. You stole their water bending scroll." Sokka exclaims.

"I prefer to think of it as high risk trading." Katara crosses her arms smirking.

"Good one Katara." Aang laughs.

"Sokka, where do you think they got it? They stole it from a water bender." Katara try's to reason with her brother.

"It doesn't matter. You put all our lives at risk, just so you could do some stupid fancy splashes. Even Zarla is missing now." Sokka explains, Katara frowns but then her face takes on an angry look.

"These are real water bending forms. You know how crucial it is for Aang to learn water bending." She holds up the scroll.

"Whatever." Sokka walks off.

"Well whats done is done. We have it. We might as well learn from it." Aang shrugs.

* * *

I couldn't believe this. One of the pirates was actually able to follow me. After running through the whole village. I was now tied up in their stupid ship and people were betting on me. _I hate pirates. _I was so mad. I don't even understand why they attacked us. They took the necklace I was wearing, he said_ thanks_ and put it on. Which if my hands weren't tied behind my back, I would've water bended a whole into the wall. hmm.. maybe even a little fire. That would confuse them. But my whole body perked up when I heard a familiar voice.

"My, isn't this handsome? wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley." I looked up at Iroh as he examined the creepy monkey. I tensed seeing Zuko though. _Why couldn't it have just been Iroh!? crap..._ I looked at the pirates listening intently to what they were saying.

"We lost the water tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with." SMD says leaning over the counter. His eyes light up when he sees me though. But thankfully for him Zuko spoke up,

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" He asks,

"Why yes. Yes he did." The captain said looking at Zuko as he walked up, I coughed covering my laughter as Iroh makes the same face as the monkey statue.

"And what is it you want with the child?" Iroh asks walking forward.

"The girl he was traveling with stole a very expensive water bending scroll. We caught one of them but the others escaped." The captain explained. Zuko and Iroh look at me, Zuko's eyes narrow and Iroh's eyes widen. Zuko looks back at the captain.

"Then I believe we can help each other out." He says.

* * *

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." I mumbled over and over as we set out in the river boat.

"I hate you. I hate so much." I continued.

"Shut up."

"I hate you. I hate you all." I went on, looking everywhere except the few in front of me.

"Gag her." I continued even when the cloth was over my mouth, if they hadn't heard me tons of times before they wouldn't have been able to tell that I was repeating the same thing over and over. I had to admit they were pretty stupid. HAving me in the middle of open water. Yea.. they should rethink that. I felt somone staring and looked up to meet Zuko's eyes. Then I tried harder to say what I was saying '_I hate you, I hate you.' _He sighed and looked away. We switched to the captains ship and still they were stupid enough to leave me in the open.

"Don't waste your time on her. I held her prisoner for a while and couldn't get anything out of her." Zuko says to the captain, I can see why he said that, the pirate was looking at me intently.

"Shouldn't we stop and search the woods?" The captain asks.

"They stole a water bending scroll didn't they?.."

"Mhmm."

"Then they'll be on the water." Zuko says looking straight again.

* * *

We've been going for hours, it would be dawn soon. I was getting tired, I decided to quiet down since we were getting close to the camp, I don't want my friends to coming rushing into things. But of course it was Zuko's lucky day just when he was going to give up and go inside we all heard Katara's loud mouth,

"Oh, Shoot! Come on water, work with me here!" she shouted. Oh, what an earful I'd like to give her right now. The river boat creaked as it landed on the soft sand. Zuko's solders filed out and towards where Katara's voice was coming from. A pirate grabbed me by the forearm and lead me into a small clearing. Everyone but Sokka and Aang was there. _Stupid pirates.. stupid Zuko.._I glared in their directions before looking at Katara. Her eyes widened when they saw me and her jaw dropped. The pirate pushed me to the ground next to her feet and I glare up at him.

"_Stupid pirates_." I growled. He smirked before walking away. Then Zuko walked up,

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother." he says.

"Go jump in the river!" She exclaims. Zuko's eyebrow twitches before he regains his calm demeanor,

"Try to understand, I need to capture him so I can restore something I lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you lost." He pulls out Katara's necklace from her mother. *Note to self steal that back.

"My mothers necklace. How did you get that?" Katara asks.

"I didn't steal it if that's what you're wondering." Zuko smirks.

"Tell me where he is." Zuko try's again.

"No." Katara says firmly.

"That's enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll." The pirate captain steps forward.

"I wonder how much money this is worth," Zuko pulls out the scroll and lights a fire in his hand under it.

"A lot apparently." Zuko continued after seeing their reactions.

"Light it. Light it." I whisper repeatedly, Katara shoots me a questioning look, and I just shrug. I think I missed something because the pirates walked away angrily and Zuko started pacing. Giving me the time to work on the ropes around my wrist. I nudged Katara's knee with my shoulder before mouthing 'I'll be back.' She nods before I slowly scoot back, and into the woods.

* * *

"Nice work." Zuko steps forward with the scroll.

"Aang this is all my fault." Katara says to the younger boy.

"No, Katara it isn't." Aang shakes his head.

"Yea it kinda is." Iroh adds, making Katara glare at him.

"Give me the boy." Zuko exclaims.

"You give us the scroll." The captain says back.

"Your really going to hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment?" Sokka looks up at the pirate in bewilderment.

"Don't listen to him. He's trying to turn us against each other." Zuko takes a step forward.

"Your friend is the avatar?" The captain asks looking at Aang.

"Sure is and I bet he would fetch a lot more on the market then that fancy scroll." Sokka smiles.

"Shut your mouth you water tribe peasant!" Zuko exclaims angrily.

"Yea Sokka.. you really should shut your mouth." Aang says.

"I'm just saying its bad business sense. Just imagine how much the fire lord would pay. You guys would be set for life. NOt to mention the girl you took. She has a huge bounty over her head. I hear the fire lord wants her alive as well. Lots of money." Sokka adds.

"What? Where is the girl?" the captain asks loudly looking around as does everyone else. Zuko looks at Katara who smirks, and raises her eyebrows.

"He probably took her, he knows how much she's worth." Sokka shrugs.

"No matter. He can take that as a gift. Not to mention we can buy a hundred of them with the reward I'm going to get for the kid." The captain and his men turn to walk away.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me." Zuko says before fire bending at the pirates. Everyone was quick to move into action, and smoke now covered the clearing.

* * *

"What in the world did I miss?" I mumble to myself looking at the fight scene below me. I saw Katara to push the pirate ship into the water and laughed, really? Does she have any idea how heavy that is. Then I see Aang and Sokka running towards Katara.. I think that's my cue. I jump out of the tree I'm sitting in right onto one of Zuko's men's head, sending him to the floor, I giggle as I make my way through them tripping or hitting random people, I even managed to stanch the water bending scroll that landed right in frot of me. Right in front of me. I couldn't believe it, after all this and no one has it. Wow. I finally made it to my friends and smiled, I tossed the scroll up to Sokka and turned to Aang who was talking to me.

"Zarla your ok!" Aang smiles widely.

"That's right." I smile back.

"Quickly help me and Katara water bend a wave big enough to get the boat into the water." He turns and I nod taking a stance. I breathe in and pull the water up, on the fourth try we got the boat into the water. I smiled and followed my friends to the latter.

"Wait my necklace. That stupid pirate has my necklace." I hop back into the water,

"Wait Zarla!?" Katara calls,

"Meet me on that small island we saw coming here in one hour. IF I'm not there.. don't worry. If push comes to shove I'll meet you in the north pole. But I have to get my necklace. Don't worry!" I smile before running back into the smoke. Wait isn't there a water fall in the direction? Crap.. I run into the woods towards the campsite before packing everything up and putting it on Appa.

"I'll see you soon boy. But for now go that way and try to save Aang and the others. Ok?" I smile hugging the large bison's furry head. He quickly leaps into the sky and I waste no time running to where the fight was. But of course I have bad luck. Just plain bad luck. Two of Zuko's men popped out of the bushes and immediately started fire bending at me.

"Don't you remember the last time we fought?" I groan springing into action, I have to water bend with my left arm since my right shoulder is still broken, healing, but still broken. So my water bending was a little off. I was considering using my fire bending to throw them off but then they would know I bend two elements. Then everyone would be after me because the bounty on my head would triple. My life sucks. Of course while I was distracted with these two more decided to show up so now there were five fire benders in a circle around me. I stood still. _All I wanted was to get m necklace. But no I have super bad luck! _I felt a hard hit to the back of my neck and quickly felt the light darkening.

"Yea. I remember last time we fought..." I heard a voice laugh before completely blacking out.


End file.
